


[马俊]我不是怪物 下

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT Dream
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna
Summary: 看到这里，不知道大家有没有看懂马克的这句话“是你自己做出的解药，我只不过是帮了你一把。”解药就是“黄仁俊”这个名字他用金道英教给他的“钥匙”（“身体是天生的，但性别不是”），打开了自己未来的另一扇门又从字典里找到了自己的解药，李马克不过是推了他一把可以说，如果仁俊自己不努力，后面即使有五百个李马克也是徒劳那样的他，即使被李马克救离了黄女士，也只是逃离了身体的牢笼，精神仍然没有得到解放假如他没有遇上李马克，他也已经半只脚踏出了牢笼，最后即使不能远走高飞，也不会后悔自己曾经的反抗。《怪物》完结时的后记后记公交和地铁上完成的故事大纲，当时预想能写到1万，结果只有不到八千。其实还有一下情节[因15歲時的陰影[15歲時鄰居男孩無意翻過圍欄於糕認識 男孩以為糕是被囚禁的女孩子便想帶他逃離 糕感動 全盤托出 男孩被嚇跑 糕自此不相信別人]没有写出来，也挺遗憾的。写这个的初衷其实只是想写写双xing，现在的方向好像变了。想让大家知道身体是属于自己的，别人不能左右；没有谁是怪物，也没有谁是畸形等。其实很多东西都没写出来，我的表达能力真的还不达标，和想象的故事差好多。选择马克的原因不是因为其他人不适合，而是马克最适合。俊：“能让我依靠“马：”在一起可以说很多话“看直播和综艺都能发现，马克其实对仁俊有很多小动作。有时真的温暖得让人想落泪，俊虽然总是逗他，但真的很喜欢这个比他答应一岁的哥哥。”马克哥的part让我落泪“”感谢你一直给我勇气“……还有马克给他戴勋章的时候 俊真的哭了其实两个人都十分依赖对方吧。有着这样的想法





	[马俊]我不是怪物 下

二  
冲着这句话，我跟他走了。

在牢笼里，我一直到很无谓，逃脱后反而有点紧张。

刚离开医院时，我还在紧张自己是否会托非所人，旁边这个仅有几面之缘的男人其实是为了拉我去做研究才假意要救我的。又或者他有着特殊性癖，带走我只是想尝尝雌雄同体的滋味。

车上路后，他的动机在我心中又变得不那么重要，他带我离开了黄女士，即使接下来他要杀了我，我也认命了。

大雨滂沱的夜晚，我、李马克和一辆破旧桑塔纳开启了逃脱之旅。

离开了针管，但里面的药物依旧坚守岗位，努力发挥余热。我很快变得昏昏欲睡，头一点一点地撞在破桑塔纳的玻璃窗上，伴着雨滴洒落的声音，竟也别有一番乐趣。

也不知道是因为心疼我还是玻璃窗，李马克在停靠加油站的时候，把我抱到了后座，还给我盖上了毯子。

十八年来，我第一次感受到了温度。

裹在毛毯里的我像一只血压计，心脏变成打气球，甚至不用别人用手捏，自己一下一地就把汞柱泵到最高处。

心跳的声音在耳边无限放大，盖过了风雨拍打的声音，也盖过了发动机的轰隆声，如雷贯耳。

在李马克朋友的帮助下，我们在一个村庄落脚。

穿上李马克随手收拾的衬衫和裤子，我坐在镜子前，看着镜子里一头黑发的自己，心里前所未有的愉悦。

再见，怪物。

我看见镜子里的自己做出这句话的口型。

李马克没有看到，他正苦恼着应该怎么给我剪头发，抓着剪刀的手不断在我头上比划，却始终下不了手。我强忍着抢过剪刀的冲动，吐了吐舌头。

“哥哥你好慢啊，剪个头发都要想这么久”。

拿着剪刀的男人没有生气，好脾气地摸摸我的头，继续寻找适合的位置。在我再一次睡着前，他终于找好了。

他捻起我的一缕长发，手中的剪刀两刃张开将发丝纳入口中，却在接触到发丝的那刻停滞。

“你来。”

剪刀被交到我手里，钢制手柄还带有他的余温，我不自觉地追逐温度，手握紧的同时，头发也在“咔嚓”声中落地。

古人把头发比作“三千烦恼丝”，那我这一刀应该也剪下了十几烦恼吧。我想。

李马克见我久久没有回神，连忙抢过剪刀，怕我又做出什么傻事。

可是我怎么会呢。

你废了如此大力气把我带离深渊，我怎么好浪费你的一番好意。

三  
果然是执惯手术刀的人，剪起头发来也毫不逊色。我的一头长发断的干干净净，只剩大约两个指节长短的发丝贴在头皮上，看上去终于有了那么点“男孩样”。

其实剪得也就那么样，但这人偏偏王婆卖瓜——自卖自夸，非说特别好看，我一边嘴里骂着“臭不要脸”，一边笑着倒在他怀里。

他好慌张，连剪刀都丢到了地上。

我仰着头，他低着头，四目相对的霎那，他脸红了。

我闭着眼，靠着一股冲劲，吻上了他的唇。

四  
我们急切地脱去对方身上的衣服，实际上是我单方面脱他的衣服，我的裤子还被我紧紧拽着。

可亲吻太激烈，沉迷其中的我很快就松开了手。新换的裤子连同内裤一起被褪去，露出我那畸形的下半身。

我哭喊着，手拍打在李马克身上，抓起地上的衣物猛地扔向镜子，假装这样能掩盖自己是个畸形儿的事实。

“怪物！”我听见我喉咙里发出了黄女士的声音。

绝望再一次将我笼罩，原来剪去长发不过是我自以为的解脱，真正的我还被牢牢地锁在身体的牢笼里，无法动弹。

李马克几乎控制不住我，他捏着我的肩膀大叫我的名字。

“黄仁俊！黄仁俊！”

黄仁俊。

是啊，我是黄仁俊，不再是黄棯筠了。

我像吞下毒苹果的公主，被王子从昏死中救回。

解药便是黄仁俊三个字。

五  
后来和李马克再谈起这件事时，我把当时的想法告诉了他。他摇摇头，手与我的手十指相扣。

“是你自己做出的解药，我只不过是帮了你一把。”

六  
“你不是怪物，相信我。”李马克握着我的肩膀，强迫我面对镜子。

真的不是吗？

我慢慢睁开眼，和镜子中的他视线相汇。

不是。

我在他眼里看到了答案。

原来我真的不是。

不是怪物。

**Author's Note:**

> 看到这里，不知道大家有没有看懂马克的这句话  
> “是你自己做出的解药，我只不过是帮了你一把。”  
> 解药就是“黄仁俊”这个名字  
> 他用金道英教给他的“钥匙”（“身体是天生的，但性别不是”），打开了自己未来的另一扇门  
> 又从字典里找到了自己的解药，李马克不过是推了他一把  
> 可以说，如果仁俊自己不努力，后面即使有五百个李马克也是徒劳  
> 那样的他，即使被李马克救离了黄女士，也只是逃离了身体的牢笼，精神仍然没有得到解放  
> 假如他没有遇上李马克，他也已经半只脚踏出了牢笼，最后即使不能远走高飞，也不会后悔自己曾经的反抗。
> 
> 《怪物》完结时的后记  
> 后记
> 
> 公交和地铁上完成的故事大纲，当时预想能写到1万，结果只有不到八千。
> 
> 其实还有一下情节[因15歲時的陰影[15歲時鄰居男孩無意翻過圍欄於糕認識 男孩以為糕是被囚禁的女孩子便想帶他逃離 糕感動 全盤托出 男孩被嚇跑 糕自此不相信別人]没有写出来，也挺遗憾的。
> 
> 写这个的初衷其实只是想写写双xing，现在的方向好像变了。
> 
> 想让大家知道身体是属于自己的，别人不能左右；
> 
> 没有谁是怪物，也没有谁是畸形等。
> 
> 其实很多东西都没写出来，我的表达能力真的还不达标，和想象的故事差好多。
> 
> 选择马克的原因不是因为其他人不适合，而是马克最适合。
> 
> 俊：“能让我依靠“
> 
> 马：”在一起可以说很多话“
> 
> 看直播和综艺都能发现，马克其实对仁俊有很多小动作。
> 
> 有时真的温暖得让人想落泪，俊虽然总是逗他，但真的很喜欢这个比他答应一岁的哥哥。
> 
> ”马克哥的part让我落泪“”感谢你一直给我勇气“……
> 
> 还有马克给他戴勋章的时候 俊真的哭了
> 
> 其实两个人都十分依赖对方吧。
> 
> 有着这样的想法


End file.
